The development of personal entertainment and communication devices has centered on increased functional capacity, transportability, and ease of use. Technological advancements have allowed miniaturization of components while enhancing device capability. Currently at the forefront of this industry are wired and wireless earpieces that connect to cell phones and digital audio players.
Cables extending from the earpiece to the connected electronic device often cause annoyance to the user through contact with the face and obstruction of vision. This is especially the case in activities involving movement or non-upright postures. When cabled ear-pieces are worn during activities that involve movement, or unusual positioning or orientation of the head, it is common for the wearer to experience ‘pull-out’ (referring to involuntary removal of the earpiece from the ear), and/or entanglement or annoyance from the earpiece's cables.
The weight and inertia of earpieces and cables, especially when lengthy and unsecured, often causes ‘pull-out’ when the user is moving, as this motion multiplies the effect of weight. Additionally when the user is in a non-upright position the forces required to cause ‘pull-out’ are often significantly less due to the design of the earpiece. Furthermore, entanglement in cables may occur in any position, but especially when the user is in a ‘head-down’ position that allows the cables fall away from the body, or when the user is engaged in any activity with movement close to the body and face.
Devices such as form fitting ear buds, ear-hooks and ear-clips have been used to more securely hold the earpiece in place, but often these devices prove uncomfortable to the user. Wireless ear-worn devices require components such as batteries that significantly contribute to the weight and inertia of the ear-worn device, and often prove uncomfortable to the user. Cable-mounted clips have been used to secure cables to a garment, however this type of attachment still provides a considerable length of unsupported or unsecured cable between the cable-mounted clip and the earpiece.